Retribution
by kylesummerall
Summary: Season 3 opens a week after the season 2 finale. Please leave feedback.


"Derek!" a girl's voice screamed down into the tunnels of the old abandoned subway station, her cries seeming to echo off the darkness that consumed the steps. She goes to call down the stairs again when her voice catches and her legs give out under her, as she falls to the ground arms form around her and lifts her up into them. She looks around as footsteps echo down the stairs until they reach the opening where a large blue train sits covered in rust. The man holding her sends a thunderous roar through the subway platform that seems to echo off the walls, down the north and south tunnels, and in her head. The man speaks to her or maybe to himself, "I don't think Derek is here," and he sets the girl gently onto the ground, "I promise I'll find something to help heal your wounds." He stands up and turns around heading towards the old subway when he catches something red in his peripheral vision and turns towards the north tunnel. Two lights gleamed hovering a few feet off the ground. A large bulky man who looked to be in his early twenties steps out of the darkness, "So is the grass not greener on the other side?" said the tall brooding man. "Derek, you have to help Erica, neither of us are healing like we're supposed to. We were trapped by the Argents in a basement but Chris let us free and we were cutting through the woods to find you when we were attacked by others like us." This information didn't seem to affect Derek's demeanor, he nodded and moved towards Erica.

He kneeled next to her. Once she saw him her mouth rose at its ends into as much as a smile as she could muster, "Derek, I am so sorry." Derek let out a deep breath, "You don't have to be. Not right now. I have to start the healing process so try not to scream." Derek let his nails sharpen into claws and dug them into her upper thigh until his fingertips were wet with her blood. He let the blood well up staining her already bloody pants and lifted her up carrying her to the train and laying her down on a long row of seats, "I'll be back to check on you so you should get some rest." He started towards the door, Erica sat up, "Derek," his name stopped him in his tracks, "Thank you." His jawbone strained under the skin before he spoke, "Yea," and he left the train to walk back towards Boyd. He stopped by his Beta, "Are you okay?" Boyd sat on the ground grimacing, "No but you should take care of Erica first," he lifted up his shirt to reveal his bare chest, bloody and beaten, "Why aren't these healing any faster?" Derek walked to the wall behind Boyd and sat leaning his head against the wall, "Because they were made by an Alpha. You'll heal, it will just take time." Derek's anger burned through his veins burning away the human cells, he blinked and his vision reddened with his wolf eyes. Now being able to see into the shadows cast all around the subway platform he noticed a large sideways triangle with crooked lines growing from it burned into Boyd's back. Derek rose up rushing towards the Subway and next to Erica.

"I need to see your back," He said making her lift her head slightly, "Why?" she replied. "Now!" Derek roared. She slowly moved to a sitting position and raised her shirt up to reveal the same large burn in her back. Boyd trailed in and stopped, "What's that?" he asked to anyone who would answer. "It's the mark symbolizing an Alpha Pack and it's on your back to. You've both been marked and the only reason you're alive is because you're both a message sent to me." "A pack of alphas? What are you talking about, Derek? And where is Isaac?" Boyd said panicking. Derek stood and threw his fist into the train's wall leaving a small dent in the steel, "Isaac is with Scott, Jackson, and Dr. Deaton trying to track Gerard." Boyd paused for a moment, "Jackson?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed, "There is a lot I haven't told you and even more that's happened in the week you've been gone."

Then next morning Derek woke to the sound of his cell ringing. He was drenched in his own sweat from the nightmares that haunt him almost every night, "Hello," Derek said. "Derek, this is Dr. Deaton, glad to see your actually using the phone I gave you but Scott wants to talk to you." Silence filled the phone as Derek waited for Scott to say something. Scott's voice broke the silence, "Hey Derek, we just got back and we're at the vet's office. I was wondering if you could meet us here in an hour." "Did you find anything?" Derek asked. "It's not exactly a conversation I want to have over the phone so just get here soon," Scott replied. Derek let out a sigh, "Fine," and he moved his finger to the end button when Scotts voiced yelled for him, "Derek! One more thing, can you pick up Stiles on your way here?" Derek rolled his eyes, "Why?" then Scott replied, "Because he's as much a part of this as us and if you haven't forgotten, he's saved our butts more than once." Derek hung up the phone.

Derek sped through the streets of Beacon Hills in his black Camaro, his speakers blasting music he wasn't listening to, while he muttered under his breath about how much he hated not being in the loop and being the chauffeur for the group of children he involuntarily surrounded himself with. He saw Stiles sitting on his porch before Stiles saw him. He stepped on the break and let the tires squeal to a stop in front of the sheriff's home. Stiles stood up and flung his head up in the air, letting his mouth hang open. He stepped down his steps towards Derek and stopped. Derek rolled down his window and heard Stiles talking, "Really? You? Out of everyone they told you to pick me up?" Derek closed his eyes trying to calm himself down before he spoke, "You think I volunteered to do this? Just get in the car and let's go." Stiles didn't move, "My dad always said not to get in a car with a stranger, especially an older male." Derek spoke through gritted teeth, "Get in the car Stiles!" At that Stiles made his way to the car, "Just remember, my dad's the sheriff and if you try anything he'll haul your ass to werewolf jail." Derek said nothing.

Derek sat in silence watching the road and Stiles twitch in his seat every time he made a sharp turn. Derek would have been fine with the silence but Stiles broke it, which wasn't much of a surprise, "So have you ever thought about getting a nicer car? I mean I don't think this one stands out enough." Derek moved his neck until the bones popped underneath the skin. Stiles continued, "I mean this was cool when you were just a werewolf but now you're an alpha and this car only says "'Hey look at me, I'm a broody werewolf'" not '"Hey look at me I'm a big broody pouty alpha werewolf who will eat your babies.'" Derek put on a fake smile and looked at Stiles, "If you don't shut up this car will say '"Hey, that's the guy who lost his temper and ran Stiles over again and again."' Stiles sat down lower in his seat and hung his head, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box," then the car stopped in front of the vet's and Derek was out and slamming the door before Stiles could unbuckle himself.

Everyone gathered around the surgical table with a map and a laptop sitting next to it. Stiles had a flashback to when he almost cut off Derek's arm a few months ago but that vision and sick feeling in his stomach passed rather quickly after he saw the formally burned, formally dead, Peter Hale leaning over the laptop. Peter looked up towards Stiles which made him quickly looked down at his shoes and spin in a circle. Lately everyone around him scared him. He was surrounded by werewolves, hunters, and oversized Geico lizards. That's when his eyes were pulled towards the newest werewolf, Jackson, who was standing off in the corner of the room by himself with his arms crossed. He thought to himself about how he wished he had died a week ago because since Jackson's rebirth he hadn't seen or talked to Lydia. Stiles mind began wandering on the subject of Lydia.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started," said Dr. Deaton. "Ms. Morell and I tracked Gerard into the Beacon Hills preserve and beyond but lost the trail soon after so that's why we brought Scott, Jackson, and Isaac for their tracking abilities plus as a learning experience." He took a breath," We were able to pick up the scent and followed it to a warehouse on the outskirts of Julian close to the Cuyamaca Mountains," There was a pause. Derek spoke up, "Is that it? You've spent days out looking and that's all you could find?" Dr. Deaton smiled, "Patience Derek. We found more." Peter looked up over the computer, "I have to apologize for my nephew, he's hot headed and in way over his head. Derek, calm down and stop embarrassing me in front of the people who killed me."

Dr. Deaton continued, "We crossed a few things on the hunt that raised some suspicion. It seems as though there is a sort of barrier surrounding Beacon Hills. It seems like the Alpha pack has marked the surrounding area with their scent and their symbol to make sure no one crosses into our area to help you or to get in their way. Their scent was also one we found in that same warehouse we tracked Gerard to." Derek leaned over the table, "So you think the Alpha pack has something to do with Gerard still being alive?" Dr. Deaton nodded, "Yes and no, I believe there is something much bigger going on here that we can't see. Do I think the Alpha pack took Gerard? No, but I think they are interested in him just as we are." Scott spoke for the first time since Derek and Stiles arrived, "Well, he is a hunter. Wouldn't a pack of Alphas want all the hunters in the area dead before making a move on us?" "I considered that possibility but the hunters are all at odds right now. Now would be the time to strike but they haven't yet," replied Dr. Deaton

"So they must be watching our every move then, waiting for something, trying to plan ahead for every possibility," said Stiles. "Survey says, correct. Very good,Stiles," said Peter, "Out of everyone here you're the one who shouldn't be underestimated. From what I know about these packs of Alphas, they seem selfless. They are all leaders but they work together like an elite team. Like a human body, everyone dependent on the other." "So they're like the X-Men?" said Stiles. Peter looked confused, "Ummm… Sure?" Scott spoke at the same time Derek did saying in unison, "So how do we stop them?" "Well Dr. Deaton and I have talked about it and come up with a plan," said Peter. Derek looked at his uncle in anticipation, "And?" Peter returned his gaze, "I would ask if it would kill you to say please every once and awhile but I'm afraid it would." "Then it might solve the Alpha pack problem and they'd just leave so by all means Derek, say please," Stiles snickered. Everyone in the room stared at Stiles blankly and without humor, "Tough crowd," Stiles said before he left to the next room.

Dr. Deaton hushes the conversation just so he can talk to Peter and Ms. Morell about minor things leaving Scott, Derek, Isaac, and Jackson staring at one another. "I think I will be heading back to my house," said Isacc, "I'm not contributing much here." Derek looked at him, "Boyd and Erica are back at the subway station, you should head back there. I don't have time to explain everything but I'm sure they will." "Okay, Derek," said Isaac as he moved towards the exit, Derek said Isaac's name to get his attention, "Be careful." Isaac nodded and left, Derek turned towards Scott who had a slight grin on his face, "I didn't know you cared?" Derek just looked at Scott then to Dr. Deaton who's attention was elsewhere, "I have to become the Alpha I think I am if I want to survive this."

"I better go find Stiles before he gets into any trouble," said Scott. He pushed off from the table when Derek grabbed his arm at the elbow. "We need to talk in private," said Derek, "I'll need you to help with teach control to my pack. They have to be ready by the next full moon." "Okay," replied Scott. "Jackson," said Derek as he turned towards the wall Jackson had not moved from, "Go get Stiles and meet us outside in a few minutes." Jackson half smiled his signature crooked grin, "I'd rather not. I don't know how any of this concerns me anyway. They want you and maybe him," Jackson pointed at Peter, "So I'll decline." "Really? You wanted this rich boy. You came to me for it so now you listen," Derek barked. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Jackson snorted. Derek grabbed Jackson by the collar, lifted him in the air, and slammed him down on the table in the blink of an eye, "If you don't learn to listen the police will find your Porsche at the bottom of the river with you in it. Now go!"

Jackson shook free of Derek's grip and slid off the table towards the door Stiles left through earlier. Scott followed Derek outside up to Derek's Camaro and they both leaned against it. "Erica and Boyd aren't ready for what's coming. To control the shift they have to find their own anchor and they are having a lot more trouble than you and Isaac did. Between you and me we can help them understand and give us a better chance against the Alphas," Derek didn't look at Scott and spoke as if the things he were saying were just a normal part of conversation. Scott looked at Derek, "Yea, I'll help you but only if you'll trust me. Derek, I'm on your side but I can't say the same about you. You have to trust someone or you'll be facing the Alphas alone and whatever else is out there. "Yea, that's a definite work in progress," Derek replied.

Jackson watched Stiles from the doorway, Stiles back was turned to him as he picked up all the different herbs Dr. Deaton had collected and scattered around the office. Jackson thought to himself about how easily he could shift and maybe kill Stiles and even Scott. He could be the Captain of the lacrosse team again without challenge. Even how he could kill Derek and take his place as Alpha. Jackson smiled, "Hey ass wipe, come on." His words startled Stiles making him turn quickly, his arm hit one of the shelves and glass bottles of herbs hurtled to the ground. Jackson made a move to try to catch them but was late, glass, powders, and leaves covered the ground at their feet. Jackson took a sharp breath in, inhaling the smoke into his nose and staggered. Stiles took a few steps back looking at the floor then Jackson and back to the floor. Jackson moved his head upward and Stiles saw two piercing blue eyes looking back at him.

"Oh my god, not again," Stiles breathed as he tried to make his legs start moving. Jackson's face shifted, hair grew long and thick, and teeth elongated in his mouth. He made a move towards Stiles, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him against the far wall. Stiles yelled out but it was drowned out by Jacksons howl as he closed the distance between them. His arm raised above his head ready to deliver the final blow when Scott slammed into Jackson from the side. They both rolled to the ground fighting for position until Jackson kicked Scott off him and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Scott regained balance and slid to all fours looking into Jackson's eyes, staring one another down. Scott leapt at Jackson but Jackson intercepted him and dug his claws into Scott's gut then slammed him back onto the ground. Jackson held Scott down by his neck and pushing his torso down with his legs, Jackson snarled and lifted his arm to slit Scott's throat when a growl pierced the room seeming to stun the air. Derek stood in the door; teeth bared, and eyes blazing showing his dominance over Jackson. Jackson stopped and Peter appeared behind him holding Jackson's arm and pulling him away from Scott.

Peter held Jackson against the wall until his eyes turned back and the shift subsided while Dr. Deaton assisted Scott and told Ms. Morell to go get something to clean up the monkshood on the floor. They all moved towards the front while Peter was dealing with Jackson when the bell rang on the door and a tall slender man entered, his eyes trained on Scott. "Mr. Argent?" Scott said. "Hello again, Scott," he looked more serious than usual then he spoke, "I need your help." Scott's head slanted, "Whats wrong?" Mr. Argent's brow furrowed, "I found Gerard."


End file.
